


Reflection

by morgan_cian



Series: Let Me See You [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Nick has to make Greg see things for what they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Everything was set. He just hoped that he wasn’t pushing too hard. It could cost him the love of his life. He had to trust that his lover would see his good intentions even through his anger. They had to get passed this. It had been over a year. It was time for drastic action. It was time for healing.

 

*~*

 

Greg gasped as he sat back. His lips felt tender and bruised. It made him lean forward once again to recapture the feeling. He loved the taste and the smell, he loved Nick Stokes. 

 

Nick Stokes, aka the straight laced, lady loving, Texan, was his. He moaned as the delicious slide of silky tongue filled his mouth once again to duel with his. Nick Stokes was his lover and his friend. Their passion burned brightly and it was a little overwhelming.

 

He was afraid that he was going to fuck it up. But they had lived through some traumatic events, their friendship deepening, their love even stronger. Nick showed him that he wasn’t going anywhere.   Neither was Greg.

 

Nick gave him that tender smile that made him feel gooey. He stood and took Greg’s hands in his own. It made his heart stutter as he followed his lover up the stairs and into the bedroom.

 

His hand went to the light, automatically. But Nick stopped him. Every part of him tensed. They had talked about this. They had argued about this. Why did Nick have to bring this up, yet again, and ruin the mood?

 

The scarring on his back, the wounds from the fire, had healed into masses of shiny red skin. It made Greg sick at his stomach to know that he would carry them for the rest of his life. All because of one little mistake. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. It was Nick that knew every inch of them, taking every step of recovery along side him. But damn it, he didn’t want the ghost of the memory between them every time they made love, when they got so hot and bothered and wanted to fuck. It was just easier with the lights off, easier for him to forget.

 

Strong arms went about him and pulled him close. “Trust me, G, please,” Greg jerked a little at the needy growl from Nick’s throat. “I want to see you.”

 

Allowing himself to be pulled away from the light switch, Greg stared at the strange set up. 

 

Nick had rearranged the bedroom. The bed was shoved against the wall with pillows propped along its length. But his heart took a painful thud at the free standing mirror that faced it. No matter what angle, they would be able to see themselves in the reflection. It made him nauseous and panicky. His eyes shot back to the light switch. To turn off the light and the black out curtains, they wouldn’t be able to see a thing. He didn’t want to see. He especially didn’t want Nick to see.

 

“Greg,” Nick said lowly. His broad palms cupped his face and lifted it. “I love you, baby. All of you, your mind, your heart, your courage.” His hands moved until the rubbed up and down his spine. Greg winced. He knew Nick could feel the twisted flesh beneath the thin t-shirt. “I love this too. This is my reminder that I still have you even though I could have lost you.”

 

His dark haired lover eased back in his arms. “But this is keeping a part of you from me and I miss it. I miss being with you completely, baby.” He kissed him gently. “So I’m going to get into that bed. It is up to you if you join me. But know this,” The dark eyes bore into him, “If you do, I’m going to see everything. Please, Greg, let me see you.”

 

Greg felt bereft when Nick stepped away from him. His lover stripped down to his skin methodically. Every nerve ending was singing to join him, tumble onto the bed with him, make love to him, fuck him, until they were both hollowed out and empty. He bit back a whimper when Nick crawled across the bed, his ass in the air, his hole exposed, only to turn and settle himself against the mound of pillows. In the bright bedroom light, he stroked his erection lazily. His eyes, however, were on himself in the reflection of the mirror not on Greg.

 

Nick had laid down the challenge. Could he accept it? Could he let go of his fear and join the man that he loved desperately? Could he not let the scars hold him back as they had for over a year?

 

He trembled as he kicked off his shoes and then pushed his boxers and jeans to the floor. What fucked up psychology, he thought angrily as he jerked at the buttons of his shirt. It was his pain, his disfigurement, his to deal with, not Nick’s. He felt angry, nervous, and unsettled.

 

But when his knee touched the bed, a warm hand covered his own. Nick’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and hope. The anger seeped away under the tender warmth of Nick’s love. His nerves remained.

 

He didn’t move any further. “I’m scared, Nicky.”

 

“I know, baby.” His lover responded huskily. He allowed Nick to pull him onto the bed. He kept his eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t want to see. His body was limp and pliable, allowing his older lover to maneuver him into the position that he wanted. He could feel the warmth of Nick’s body against his back and the strength of the arms that pulled him close.

 

“Look, baby,” Nick urged quietly. Greg shook his head. “Look at yourself, baby. God, you are beautiful. Let me see you.”

 

His eyes cracked open slowly. His reflection stared back at him, ensconced in Nick’s arms. Nick held him close, their legs sprawled open. His back rested against his lover’s chest, his scars hidden from view. Nick’s chin rested on his shoulder and his hands began to explore slowly.

 

It made him shiver. They hadn’t done something like this in so long. He felt nervous, exposed, and achy. Almost like their first time all over again.

 

“I’ve missed this,” Nick said quietly, echoing his thoughts. “I was so afraid that I had lost you. I took anything that you would give me, baby. Just to have my hands on your skin, to feel you breathe, have you next to me. But I’ve missed you, all of you.” 

 

The feather light touch traveled over his thighs, down into his inner thighs, to where his legs met his groin. His cock was standing tall and leaking. Greg felt a little embarrassed, seeing his body’s reaction. It was new for him. He was usually the one more adventurous in bed; pulling his reluctant lover along with whatever crazy plan he could dream up. But since the lab, the fire, he had become more subdued, more ashamed of his body. He realized now just how much their love life had suffered.

 

“None of that,” Nick said against his ear as he ducked his head in shame. “You are beautiful, baby. You are all mine.” Nick took his hand and moved it to his erection. He hissed as his own came into contact with his flesh. “Show me. Let me watch you. You don’t know how fucking gorgeous you are when you come. Show me, let me see you.”

 

Greg felt like a voyeur and it made him hot. He watched Nick’s reactions in the mirror as he played with his body. He tweaked his nipples until they were tight buds and Nick bit his shoulder. When he cupped his balls in one hand, his lover’s face flushed.

 

All thought of scars and damage fled away as he twisted against the heat of Nick’s cock against his lower back making his man moan. The broad hands went from clenching the muscles of his thighs to fondle his balls. Fingers slipped lower to the sensitive skin around his opening. Looking up the reflection, his back bowed and Nick’s finger slide inside his body effortlessly.

 

“Nicky,” he moaned. He bucked as one finger became two.

 

“God, baby,” The wet heat of his lover’s breath and tongue made his skin tingle. “You are so gorgeous, so beautiful.” The fingers went deeper touching the part of him that made him see sparks.

 

The release boiled out of him. “Nicky!” He howled, cum spraying across his stomach and his chest. He whimpered when the fingers left him empty and open. But Nick just hugged him close turning his mouth to be met with a deep, possessive kiss. The heavy erection prodded his back insistently.

 

Pulling his tired body up, his hand hit the lube that Nick must have stashed in staging this setup. He coated his hands and rubbed them up and down. Nick growled but Greg couldn’t be pursueded to move any faster.

 

“I want to ride you, Tex,” He muttered, satisfied that his lover’s cock was slick and ready.

 

“G, wait,” Nick’s hands scrabbled at his hips, “You aren’t stretched, oh, _fuck_.”

 

Greg slide Nick’s cock deep inside of him in a long, slow slide. He whimpered at the stretching burn, but it felt so good. It felt good to watch the emotions flash across Nick’s expressive face. He stopped when he settled onto Nick’s hips, gasping and giving his body ample time to adjust.

 

Nick’s eyes were dark with lust as one hand cupped his neck and brought him down for a hungry kiss. Their bodies were squirming, needing to rut and to fuck. Nick was rearing up and pulling him down at the same time, filling his body to bursting.

 

“Nicky,” His voice was muffled against Nick’s shoulder. Arms banded around his waist and held him in place as his body was pummeled. He hissed as Nick’s chin bit into his shoulder. He squirmed at the heavy fucking, but Nick only tightened his grip.

 

“Baby, G, oh God,” Nick grunted and Greg could feel the erratic bursts and the warm wet heat within him. His own cock sputtered again, giving up what little he had against Nick’s muscled stomach.

 

As their breathing slowed, Greg was aware of soft touches against his back. Unwillingly, he looked to their reflection in the mirror. Nick’s profile was serious as his fingers touched the twisted, shiny scars across his back. 

 

He made to get off of Nick and away from the unforgiving image.   But Nick locked him in, his finger tips whispering against his back.

 

“Mine,” His lover muttered over and over, “So beautiful, all mine.” It made his eyes burn at the love and devotion in Nick’s voice. His breath hitched and tears fell, sliding down his face and onto Nick’s skin. He hadn’t cried, not like this, not for a year.

 

Tears could be healing, he thought as he sobbed and his lover held him. Never again would he fear his image. Not with Nick, never again. His body and his heart belonged to the stubborn Texan. He made him look passed the physical and remember the connection that they shared. The connection that Nick had been terrified that it was lost to him forever.

 

He looked up with watery eyes and met Nick’s wet gaze. “I love you, Nicky, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, shhhhh,” Nicky kissed his lips with gentle nips until he settled back into the loving embrace. “I’ve got you, baby, and I’m never going to let you go. No matter what, I see you, Greg, all of you. I love you.”


End file.
